Luna x Kaoru
by Mystical-Elf II
Summary: mala para sumarry leean!


Entrabamos a la clase, a la de la profesora Nakami para ser mas especifica, yo pienso que no le caigo muy, ya lo veran...

Nakami: Lo siento de nuevo esta repleto tendras que ir caminando a la escuela...jaja!

Luna: pero, si queda un asiento!

Cuando reaccione ya no estaban, mala suerte la mia, desde que me cambie a esta escuela, ella siempre fue asi, si no fuera por Kaoru no hubiera venido...

Flasback

Este verano desdi que no iria con mis padres como siempre de vacacione queria quedarme en casa y estar tranquila, aunque eso no era muy facil ya que todos los dias Kaoru pasaba y me obligaba a salir...

Kaoru: Vamo Luna, cambiate al Shonen

Luna: No y menos en el ultimo año!

Kaoru: Eres mala, porque no queres ir conmigo

Luna: No te podes quejar, estamos juntos desde jardin, si esa escuela no fuera taaannn dificil iria, pero no

Kaoru: Pero ya no tenes que dar el examen, solo te pasarian y listo

Luna: de cuerdo, me ganas por cansancio

Fin Flashback

Kaoru: Ey! Luna! otra vez tarde? subi que te llevo

Luna: gracias!, otra vez esa profesora juro que la odio, no se que le hice para que sea asi?

Kaoru: "yo si, enterate de que ya no le doy bola desde que estas aca"... vaya uno a saber no?

Luna: Creo que tendria que haberme quedado en el Nishu

Kaoru: Claro que no! vos me habias prometido venir conmigo desde un principio, espere 5 años para poder volver a estar estudiando con vos!

Luna: calmate! no te dije que me fuera a cambiar, ademas si asi lo hiciera, vivis al lado igual te tendria que ver todo el resto de la tarde... sabes me llamo Kazuma

Kaoru: " otra vez ese idiota molestando" y que dijo?

Luna: hoy va a venir por mi, quiere arreglar las cosas, pedrime perdon y... si yo acepto... salir nuevamente

Kaoru: " lo mato, hoy lo veo y lo mato!" ... ... llegamos

Entramos a mi calvario, bah la clase de Nakami

Nakami: Kaoru!, llegaste justo a tiempo!... Luna afuera por llegar tarde!...

Luna: Pero!... acabo de llegar con Kaoru!, porque él esta a tiempo y yo no? porque me trata asi? que le hice?

Nakami: Afuera! llego tarde y punto!

Sali afuera, me pare por cinco minutos y l final sali corriendo hacia el patio, estaba trepando la reja cuando unas manos en mi cintura me ayudaron, cai del otro lado y reconoci que era Kaoru

Luna: Kaoru que haces volve a clases, te van a suspender!

Kaoru: " este es el mejor momento para hablar" tonta dale vamos!

Luna: Kaoru no entiendo nada!, porque saliste?

Kaoru: tonta no te iba a dejar irte sola... ... ... Luna que vas a hacer? vas a volver con Kazuma?

Luna: no lo se, no seria igual que antes, si me gusta pero...

Kaoru: " Le gusta?" bueno hace lo que quieras, en realidad o me interesa, seguis siendo la misma ingenua, tonta!, sabes porque quiere volver " me estoy empezando a desesperar"

Luna: Kaoru?... obvio que lo se... él dijo que me ama por eso se arrepiente de lo que hizo

Kaoru: que te ama? si te amara no te habria engañado!

Luna: Kaoru no te entiendo, porque de repente reaccionas asi? "nunca lo vi tan enojado"

Kaoru: ja! que te ama... ese bastardo no se ama ni a el mismo!, el solo quiere acostarse con vos!

Creo que inconcientemente mientras peleabamos llegamos a su casa, y entramos...

Kaoru: ... ja!, ese idiota, no te diste cuenta?

Luna: Kazuma no es asi, si fuera asi y no me amara el no me buscaria!, vos sos el tarado!

Kaoru: encima defendes a ese forro!, sos una tonta, pero el no te va a tener yo voy a ser el primero!

Luna: he?... Kaoru me estas asustando!... NO! SALI!

Se abalanso sobre mi y empezo a besarme y acariciarme muy bruscamente...

Luna: NO! KAORU! SALI! DEJAME TE ODIO! " creo que con esto reacciona" TE ODIO!

Kaoru estaba completamente en shock, no reaccionaba a nada

Kaoru: ... ... ...

Luna: " mejor corro ahora que puedo, jamas vi a Kaoru asi, no crei que fuera asi, he? porque siento que todo mi cuerpo me arde, cada parte donde toco o beso arde como si lo extrañara?, eso no importa ahora mejor correr!"

Kaoru: Luna... yo... yo... soy de lo peor!, termine siendo igual que ese forro!

Deje de acercarme hacia la puerta, aunque tenia miedo de lo que Kaoru hiciera, no podia dejarlo, algo me decia dentro que tenia que volver y estar con él, claro que eso eran mis sentimiento por el, los cuales yo siempre tuve claros...

Luna: Kaoru... no sos como él, aunque no sepa el porque de lo de hace un momento se que no me queria tratar asi, despues de todo nos conocemos hace mucho, no?

Kaoru: es... que ese es el problema, te conosco tanto que no puedo aceptar que te guste ese forro de Kazuma, es el tipo mas pervertido que conoci

Luna: eso es el problema?... que me guste ese tipo de persona?, Kaoru... los dos sabemos como es él, no? y tambien sabemos que yo soy muy torpe y distraida, pero no soy tonta me doy cuenta de que es lo que Kazuma busca, y te podes quedar tranquilo, aunque vuelva a salir con él no tengo en mis planes acostarme con él, eso lo tengo reservado para una persona mas importante en mi vida, la persona a la que amo, que diga que Kazuma me gusta y salga con él no quiere decir que lo ame

Kaoru: "eso quiere decir que tiene a alguien mas"... perdon Luna... me puse loco por pensar que harias algo tan importante con ese forro

Luna: ok, te perdono, pero por que intentaste practicamente violarme?

Kaoru: a...e... porque queria ser el primero en todo... asi como fui el primero amigo, te di el primer beso porque vos no querias entrar en secundaria sin haber dado un beso, bueno tambien queria ser el primero, asi seria el primero en absolutamnte todo... ... bah... casi... sabes hubiera querido ser el primero que ames y con quien salieras, en realidad el primero en tu corazon, pero se me adelantaron...

Luna: ... ... ... - Soriendo- sabes algo es chistoso porque SOS el primer amigo, el primer beso, el primero que AMO hace mucho, y el primero en mi corazon...

Kaoru: -/-... - sorpendido y sonrojado- encerio?

Nos abrazamos y besamos...

Fin


End file.
